KF Tokonosu City
by ThePunnyMan
Summary: After the Horzine Disaster, some of Britain's finest were sent to Tokonosu City in an effort to crush a new outbreak. First attempt at writing a fanfiction, Reviews are appreciated. Rewrites of Chapters 2 and 3 are in progress. Killing Floor belongs to Tripwire Interactive and Highschool of the dead belongs to Kadokawa Shoten.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

On the last day in January in 2009, everything changed in London.

That day, thousands of protesters had descended up the Headquarters of the London based biotechnology company, Horzine Biotech. When the protesters arrived, they chained the courtyard's titanic metal gates shut in an effort to prevent the riot police from getting inside. However, this sealed their own fate.

Unbeknownst to the protesters, Horzine had been contracted to develop a race of super soldiers for the British Government. However, during these experimentations something went horribly wrong and the human subjects began to exhibit grotesque mutations and disfigurement. These "Subjects" became increasingly hostile and eventually broke free from their shackles and overpowered Horzine's private security force. Within the first few hours of the outbreak on the 31st January 2009, over seventy-five percent of Horzine's staff had been butchered by their creations. And by the time the had protesters arrived, the mutants were beginning to emerge from their sterile, subterranean prison.

When the protests began, an explosion rocked the Horzine building and as if on cue, thousands of mutants poured forth from the gaping hole created by the blast.

The mutants bit, scratched, ripped, crushed and tore their way through the crowds of civilians. The lucky ones were killed in the opening moments of the outbreak. The others were pinned against the gates as they were ripped limb from limb by the Horzine abominations.

After decimating the crowd, the specimens slowly stumbled and crawled back into the building, hoping to ambush their next meal.

When the riot police arrived, they found the courtyard strangely deserted. Still, a gaping hole stood where the doors had once been and there was pieces of concrete and twisted metal and everything the police needed to start cracking hippy skulls with their batons. As the officers moved forward, an impenetrable wall of riot shields covered by a few members of the Special Branch who didn't want to miss out on all the fun.

As they advanced, a shard of glass crunched beneath the boot of one of the advancing riot police. The line froze. The armed officers took a knee and scanned the upper floors of the damaged office building through the sights on their rifles.

A naked, hairless, gender-less "protester" stumbled forth from the building's gaping wound.

A few laughs emerged from the line of riot police, that promptly broke up. They could easily deal with a single nudist. Suddenly, the laughs were replaced by blood curdling screams as the "protester" sank it's razor teeth into the nearest police officer and started to effortlessly rip the officer apart. And almost instantly, the protester was cut apart by gun fire from the Special Branch officers.

The police officers congratulated each other for a job well done, but a sudden scream shattered the tranquil mood.

At least one dozen more hairless bald freaks stood in the building's demolished entrance, behind them stood three towering walls of muscle with chainsaws for hands. These new protesters charged the already shaken riot officers.

One by one the police officers fell, some decapitated by skinless monsters, others dissolved alive in bile puked up by obese specimens and some were ripped limb from limb by the clone freaks. Some of the police officers were burned alive as the disgusting mutants with rocket launchers for hands opened fire from the battle-damaged office block.

Even as some of the mutants fell to the police's futile resistance, the specimens continued to pour forth. In the thousands. They groaned and stumbled towards the already crumbling police defenses.

On that last day in January, London turned into a Killing Floor.

But as no one survived within the under ground laboratories at the Horzine complex, no one was left to turn the cloning machines off. Allowing the clones to multiply indefinitely.

The mutants began to march like a twisted demented army as they spread out into the neighboring areas, devouring the helpless citizens of London, While the metropolitan police and the first army units that arrived on the scene fought bravely to contain the outbreak, but alas the endless wave of mutant flesh continued for the most part unopposed across the dying city.

This left only a few survivors, primarily a few members of the first police and army units that got thrown into the grinder, however some civilians also fought tooth and nail against the specimens.

And with the that, the British Government was left with no choice but to initiate an Extermination Protocol. as not even a quarantine would work, due to the cloning facilities remaining operational.

It was the job of these survivors to eliminate every last stinking one of the specimens.

And after several weeks of hard fighting, they were successful. And every survivor was bound to secrecy by the Official Secrets Act 1911, 1920, 1989, and that would be a disciplinary offence, punishable by being made "disappear" by the Secret Intelligence Service.

After the last specimen fell the government began the biggest cover up ever. The bodies to specimens were either incinerated or buried at sea. The civilian casualties were covered under the guise of an illegal chemical weapons spill at the Horzine facility.

An incident that Horzine was hung, drawn and quartered for. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Their assets were removed and sold on to the highest bidder, their illegal and unethical research was destroyed and Horzine it's self was shutdown completely.

Meanwhile, the civilian outrage caused by the disaster led to vast increases in defense spending within the United Kingdom in an effort to prevent a similar "Chemical weapons spill" from happening again.

Several new tactics were adopted by the British Armed Forces for dealing with specimens. This was known as the "Masterson Doctrine" Named after the mastermind behind the British counter attack at the cloning facilities that led to the end of the outbreak.

For example, the Masterson Doctrine recommends teams of six men, each with varying skills and abilities, who could infiltrate quarantined areas and conduct Extermination orders with maximum efficiency.

Despite all these new measures and defenses, some say that some of Horzine's research escaped destruction and it is currently being used to create a new army of specimens and that this new army is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

In the heart of Fujimi Academy, a group of students, well, survivors listened intently as the news as they huddled in one of the few classes that wasn't infested with the undead. Amongst these survivors was the newest faculty member, a Doctor Gary Glover. A former member of Horzine's research team. And after Horzine's closure at the hands of the British Government, he had been forced to seek work elsewhere. Teaching seemed like a logical choice for the doctor, however, no school in Britain would have the audacity to hire a former employee of Horzine, especially one of their higher up scientists. So the Secret Intelligence Service cut him a deal, they'd removed him from what remained of the Horzine database and make it so that all those years spent at Horzine would've been officially spent working for the Ministry of Defense's Research and Development branch. So long as he left the UK.

So he searched for work as far away as he possibly could and that's what brought him to Fujimi Academy, as he already knew several languages, including Japanese and held a doctorate in bio-medical science. So it seemed like a no brainer to him.

He had been working in Fujimi Academy for several months when the outbreak started, he managed to miss the initial slaughter by remaining in his office, before sneaking his way into the faculty room in which he currently resided alongside five students and another faculty member, the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa.

Shizuka Marikawa was a ridiculously buxom women, with astonishingly long blonde hair, who Gary found it incredibly difficult to converse with primarily due to her frankly absurd bust and the fact that Gary could never get rid of the sneaking suspicion that she might be interested in the former scientist.

A feeling that was further supported by the fact she was currently leaning into him as he stood against a wall, a M9A1 Beretta that he may or may not have had delivered to him through the British Embassy because they still owed him in one of his hands.

"The situation outside seems extremely chaotic… So stay home unless it's extremely necessary to do… We'll bring you more coverage as it becomes safe to give coverage off site..." And with that the broadcast ended.

Takashi Komuro, Fujimi Academy's few surviving students slammed his fist against a metallic table, "Why didn't they tell us anything else?" He exclaimed.

"They're afraid of causing a panic..." Saya Takagi, a school girl, with pink hair, for no particular reason replied, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"To prevent a panic?" Rei Miyamoto asked and looked up at Saya.

"Yeah you idiot!" She responded, pushing her glasses higher on her nose as she did so, "First fear, Fear causes chaos, and chaos can destroy the order in society and then you might as well hand it over to the walking corpses…" She replied as the news started again to lay in the background.

"This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon has spread through North America and has yet to be put under government control. Authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocated to a command center aboard the aircraft carrier the USS George Washington... There are rumors that the transfer of power is in place for the use of tactical warheads to combat the infestation. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. Where government officials have declared a state of martial law." And with that the television's signal died and collapsed into static.

As they watched the now dead TV, Saya Takagi wondered how one Earth London had maintained order, perhaps that chemical weapons spill last August was some how responsible?

Once the broadcast ended, the short and overweight Kohta Hirano clocked the doctor's gun, "Is that a Berretta M9A1?" He beamed.

"Urm… I think so.." The doctor shrugged, while he had fought his way through a mutant infested London, firearms were something Gary didn't really pay much attention to.

"How did you get it?" Kohta asked.

He had to think on his feet, he couldn't say I got it for fighting mutants and keeping my trap shut about it. He murmured under his breath and looked around the room, six sets of eyes judging the doctor's every move.

"Under the Offical Secrets Acts of 1911, 1920 and 1989 I can't legally say anything about it..." Gary replied as he hid the pistol under his white, blood splattered shirt.

"So the British Government gave you it?" Saya Takagi asked, "And didn't you live London around the time of the "Horzine disaster?"" She continued to hypothesis.

"Well… yeah… but it's a long story…" He replied and cleared his throat, and adjusted his red tie, "One that I don't feel is rather relevant."

"We have time.." Saeko Busujima, the purple haired captain of the Kendo club smiled wickedly at the doctor. "And I think it is rather relevant, considering a doctor somehow has access to military grade firearms because of your story."

At that moment in time, Gary Glover wished Security Officer Thorne hadn't spared his life back in the hellish hole that was the Horzine subterranean labs. But alas, Thorne had managed to control himself and didn't tear the defenseless doctor limb from limb.

He held the bridge of his pale nose in between his long fingers and sighed, "Well... it all started in late 2005 when Horzine Biotechnology was contracted by the British Government..."

* * *

Lieutenant Masterson's head bobbed from side to side as he sat in the back of an olive-green truck as it rolled through Oxfordshire, he clutched his rifle tightly, his breath turning to condensation as it mixed with cold air. He glanced down the packed vehicle as other soldiers loaded rifles and checked equipment. This time, the army was not taking any chances.

Opposite Masterson sat the Corporal Lewis. The corporal had a rather thick face, with hard defined features, his eyes were a cold shade of blue. His head was topped with a short dusting of thin blonde hair. In his gloved hands rested a S10 NBC respirator, which the corporal promptly attached to his face, something several of the other troops did after seeing Lewis do it.

Well, aside from Private Schneider, who sat to Lewis' left. He was a similar thick set man, with lesser defined features, his brown hair was covered by a green mark 6 helmet. His dark brown eyes gazed out of the truck's open back and towards the rest of the convoy.

Rocks clanged of the armored underbelly of the truck as the convoy continued down the asphalt road towards RAF Brize Norton. The truck pitched as it's wheel's fell into potholes, flicking small stones at the grill of the following transport. From the back of the truck, Masterson could see a line of trucks and armored Land Rovers reaching as far as the eye could see.

The truck slowly came to a halt, it's wheels crunching on the tarmac beneath them as it reached the chain-link fences that marked the perimeter of RAF Brize Norton. A group of four balaclava wearing soldiers from within the base carrying mirrors, slowly circled the truck as they looked for improvised explosive devices on the truck's under side.

"All clear!" One of the troops called out and motioned for Masterson's truck to advance, while one of the soldiers motioned the next truck forward.

The truck rode over the base's threshold with a solid thump, jolting the truck's human cargo.

The truck started to slowly drive through the base, from the truck Masterson could see dozens of troops moving throughout the base. His ears were filled with sound of helicopters flying over head and the screams of passing fighter aircraft. The troops within the truck continued to wait in silence for the truck to stop.

With a screech, the truck grinded to a halt in beside a cluster of other transport vehicles, someone shouted "Go go go!" And everyone started to dismount from the truck and they started to move towards the hangers for deployment.

As Masterson exited the truck, he turned to his two subordinates, Private Schneider and Corporal Lewis. The two men saluted. Masterson returned the salute and started to walk towards one of the barracks as a pair of helicopter gunships thundered over head.

The moment the 3 men reached the barracks, the two privates, who were both clad in C-BRN gear snapped to attention and opened the door for Masterson and his men, eliciting a nod from the quiet officer.

The barrack's interior consisted of one large rather practically decorated room lined with several bunk beds lined olive-drab sheets, an occasional chair was scattered around with in the room. Aside from three men, the barracks were entirely devoid of life.

The three bodies sat in front of a TV, all of them glued to the current news broadcast.

"Breaking news, across the globe reports are flooding in of mass rioting and civil unrest as well as isolated reports of the cannibalistic attacks, we have very little on this and we will continue to bring you anymore information when it arises." He cleared his throat and started to read the other less significant headlines.

Former Police Sergeant Davins leaned back in his seat, his gas mask already fixed to his face, his body clad in his distinctive black police uniform.

"Once more into the breach, eh?" He chuckled lightly heartedly as Sergeant Powers nodded softly, also already in his military C-BRN uniform.

"I still can't believe we haven't been issued fresh uniforms…" Police Constable Briar chuckled, who was still clad in his Metropolitan Police riot gear, "I've been wearing this since the first outbreak.." It had only been a few weeks since the last specimen fell and the British Government had yet to implement any of their new manifesto.

Their banter was suddenly interrupted when Lieutenant Masterson walked in with Private Schneider and Corporal Lewis, who had been equipped and ready since the first reports came in from London, however, these reports were easily dealt with by the now veteran members of the Metropolitan police.

"Are we headin' back to London , sir?" Sergeant Davins asked. The silent Masterson's shook his head.

"Nope, we're being sent abroad." Corporal Lewis replied, as he adjusted his mask. "Jenkins is already on board the plane."

"Overseas? What about the new outbreaks here?" Private Schneider asked.

"They ain't the same as the Horzine freak show, so even the bloody coppers can deal with them…" Lewis grinned behind his mask, electing a grumble from the two police officers.

"So… if they're so easy to kill why are we being deployed overseas, sir?" Briar asked as he placed his riot police helmet on over his already balaclava covered head.

"Because they're bloody tossers… They can't kill them like we do…" He laughed, "And if you're wondering where we're heading into the fire… to some hell hole called Tokonosu city…"

* * *

About 11 hours later, the small unit found themselves on board a deserted Royal Air Force C-17 Globemaster transport aircraft as it flew above the South China Sea. The large four jet engine driven aircraft's interior stank of oil and sweat, primarily due to the fact that this particular aircraft had just been used to ship infantry to RAF Brize Norton, prior to its use for this particular mission.

Masterson remained silent as he read over his plans again and again, they could land at offshore airport,"No… that would take too long.." He said to himself and SAT had already secured the airfield according to the radio traffic the cockpit was receiving. He proceeded to tear up that particular document and then looked at the next one. It was risky, but at least it would get his team on the ground faster. He smiled and placed the undamaged papers into his rucksack.

The Lieutenant looked down the cargo bay, Lewis, Briar, Davins, Jenkins and the section's eighth member, a Lance Corporal Lee Baron, were all currently asleep as they all knew they sure as hell wouldn't be getting any rest once they were deployed. Lee Baron was clad head to two in a 80 pound Explosive Ordinance Disposal suit, had been assigned to Masterson's squad as a Demolitions Expert. In his lap rested an M79 grenade launcher, in his hip holster rested a single Smith and Wesson Model 29 revolver.

He looked at the rest of the squad, each member of the squad had opted for their weapon of choice, he hefted his Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle into his arms and pulled the bolt back and pushed a magazine of 20 7.62 NATO rounds into the mag well of the rifle, before pushing the bolt forward again. In his hip holsters rested two Desert Eagles loaded with eight rounds of 50 Action Express each.

Sergeant Powers, the squad's "Firebug" climbed out of the cockpit and walked into the rear of the plane, " Get up you lazy pillocks!" He shouted, hefting a double barreled shotgun to his shoulder as he did so. Around his side was slung a suppressed MAC-10, that was loaded with incendiary ammunition, and finally in his hip holster rested a single Heckler &amp; Koch Mark 23 Mod 0.

Corporal Lewis suddenly bolted awake and looked over at Powers, "How much more time do we have to spend on this bloody plane?" He yawned as he loaded his L22A2 carbine.

Trooper Clive Jenkins slowly fixed his crimson beret on his head as he awoke, before slamming a magazine into his M1A1 Thompson and racking the bolt on the top of the Sub-Machine Gun.

Briar, lifted his fire axe to bear and smiled wickedly, "I can't wait to use this again." Across his back rested a Winchester Model 1894, just as a precaution if a bloat or two decided to rear their ugly heads. He had also opted for a single Desert Eagle, if one rifle didn't provide the necessary mutant killing power.

"It won't be long until you are using it again..." Powers grinned behind his mask as he took a seat in the back of the C-17.

Davins had opted to bring an armory with him in the form of a H&amp;K MP7 and a H&amp;K MP5 as well as a pair of Berettas.

"Got enough guns there, Davins?" Powers chuckled and strapped himself into the seat.

"A man never has enough guns." He grinned in response as he slung them across his back.

Schneider, the team's support specialist had opted for the Benelli M4 shotgun and two S&amp;W Model 29 revolvers.

"Looks like any problem the Japanese have will be fixed by us." Davins laughed as he pulled his visor down over his face.

Masterson and Powers both threw on a parachute each, "You should probably get ready for the jump." Powers suggested as he glanced at his watch.

"Wait… What?" Davins asked, "Are you mad?" He asked as the other men haphazardly prepared for the drop by putting their own parachutes on. Davins quickly holstered his weapons and threw on a parachute, "There we go..." And for the next few minutes the cargo bay was filled with an eerie silence, the only sound being the whine of the Globemaster's four Pratt &amp; Whitney F117-PW-100 turbofans.

The eight men walked towards the end of the cargo bay, "So… anything we should expect down there?" Lewis asked as he loaded as M9A1 side arm.

"Just a lot of undead wankers." Powers chuckled as he slung the double barreled shotgun across his back.

The cargo bay went dark, with the only light source being a single red light, which turned green and the cargo bay ramp started to slowly descended, revealing a beautiful, yet torn sky.

From their position they could watch as helicopters and planes flew through the night sky. spotlights marred the horizon, tall columns of thick grey smoke rose infinitely.

Masterson walked towards the edge of the ramp, followed closely by his team.

Then as a unit, they leapt into the night sky above war-torn Tokonosu city.


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

After several agonizing minutes of falling, the team members started to one by one pull their rip cords on their parachutes.

As the squad started to slow they began to get a better picture of the carnage that unfolded beneath them.

Fires covered the streets as explosions shook the city, in the distance, Masterson could see various military and civilian aircraft flying in and out of the city as they attempted to either escape or rescue others. Columns of smoke continued to slowly rise from the tortured city.

Buildings were devoured in flame as survivors fought for their lives against the seemingly infinite hordes of the undead.

Masterson closed his eyes, as he got a scent of the city air. He remembered that smell, it wasn't one that was easily forgotten. It was the distinctive smell of decay and death.

And suddenly, he found himself reminded of London on the fateful day on which, the specimens broke free. He sighed and tried to erase the thoughts of London from his mind, it wasn't going to be like that again, he inhaled deeply and returned his attention to the task at hand.

The eight troopers slowly descended into the city, with Lee Baron reaching the ground first, partly due to the weight of his EOD suit. The weight of his suit had already severely limited his mobility, leading to him being isolated from his unit.

As he fell into a particularly narrow side street, packed with small convenience stores and several abandoned vehicles and what appeared to be the remains of a police car that had been crushed by a garbage truck.

His parachute got wrapped around a lamppost and promptly tore in two, sending him crashing to the cold hard cement below on the street opposite the crashed garbage truck. As he began to get a feel for his bearings he heard the distant sound of a dirt bike he quickly pulled his parachute off and kicked in the glass door of a nearby convenience store and tossed the parachute inside before taking cover inside himself.

But the bike didn't pass. A teenage couple, both wearing school uniforms on a dirt bike stopped part way down the street and started to walk towards the twisted remains of the cop car. The rather well-endowed brunette, wearing a white and green school uniform continued to walk towards the police car, while the young man, wearing a black uniform with a red shirt underneath stopped and shouted something the lance corporal didn't quite hear, leading to the girl shouting something back at him. To him, it looked like they were having a domestic in the middle of the abandoned and debris covered street.

He rolled his eyes, Young love, eh? He chuckled inwardly as he continued to observe them from the shattered store front.

The teenage school girl continued over to the car and started to search inside it, while the guy took watch. Lee waited for the perfect moment to introduce himself, hopefully they didn't want to pick a fight. He slowly brought his revolver from its holster, before standing up and slowly walking outside.

As we walked towards the door, he crushed a piece of glass beneath his feet, the teenage boy spun towards the sound and grabbed his baseball bat. Shit. Lee cursed inwardly and quickly threw himself out the entrance of the store and holstered his pistol. Then a sudden thought dawned on the Lance Corporal. He didn't know Japanese.

"Easy now.." He stated and held his arms out wide, "I'm not looking for trouble.." He hoped his gesture would be universally recognized as one of, "Not wanting to fuck around."

The boy held his bat high, and noticed the British Flag on the shoulder of lance corporal, he wondered why a British soldier was in Tokonosu City, but decided to ask, "How can I trust you?" He asked, his accent rather apparent. English had never been a strong point of his. Takashi's eyes watched the lance corporal's every move.

"Well, if I wanted to hurt you both… you'd both be dead.." He grinned lightly, his smile hidden behind a blast visor as he gestured to his grenade launcher, "The name's Lee Baron."

The boy kept the bat high. Lee kept his arms out.

The boy lowered the bat, "Takashi Komuro.."

"Ah… like the castle?" Lee chuckled and held his arm out, offering Takashi a handshake.

But by this point the school girl had noticed the British solider in an EOD suit and was holding the Smith &amp; Wesson M37 Air Weight that she had found inside the police car she had searched and was currently pointing it at the lance corporal.

Lee noticed this and slowly turned to face her, "Easy girly… I don't want to hurt you..."

"Rei, he's okay." Takashi assured her as she continued to shakily point the revolver at the Lance Corporal.

"I'm here to help.." Lee, "I promise." He stated, rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of the statement.

After a few tense seconds she slowly lowered the revolver and handed it to Takashi. Lee stepped forward and introduced himself to Rei.

"I'm Lee… Lee Baron…" He lifted off his helmet, revealing a short brown haired man, who wasn't that much older than them.

"I'm Rei." Her accent less obvious than Takashi's. She replied softly and looked away, "I'm sorry for holding you at gun point."

"It's fine. I doubt it would've punctured the suit." He chuckled, slowly the lance corporal looked down the street and noticed an abandoned black Mercedes-Benz C Class.

"I think I've found us a new form of transport." He smiled and ran as fast as he could in an 80 pound bomb suit to the car.

The young couple chased after him as he started to search around inside the blood splattered car.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, as Lee ripped open the car's dashboard. "There aren't any keys, we've already looked..."

"Just putting something into practice that I learned in my youth…" He replied as tore a handful of wires and connected some others.

And with a single spark, the engine roared to life. It's sound echoing throughout the eerily silent city street."Here we go." He grinned, as he put his helmet back on, "Go grab your stuff… I'll wait here."

Rei Miyamoto and Takashi Komuro ran over to the bike and grabbed their belongings before returning to the Mercedes and climbing into the back seat of the four door car.

"Where to now?" He asked as a few clot-like creatures stumbled from the nearby buildings, "We've got to get to the Easter Police Station." Rei stated.

"Right… and that is?" Lee asked, the decaying corpses slowly creeping towards the car.

"Just follow the road left, I'll point give you other directions when we need to." Rei replied, "Just get us out of here!"

"Righty ho.." He nodded and started to drive down the road, dodging any of the monsters that got in the way, "So… What in hell are those things out there?" He asked as he drove.

"Wait.. You're trying to tell me there aren't any of those in England?" Takashi asked.

"Those? Nah… Well not what I've seen... I heard that the coppers had already mopped up the infected in London." He chuckled.

"So are you part of a team or something?" Rei asked, as Lee continued to drive through the decimated city. The black Mercedes suddenly jolting as the lance corporal crushed an infected citizen or two beneath the gore soaked tires of the innards covered car.

"Yeah…" He nodded, "I was part of an eight man unit that parachuted in, god knows where they are now." He replied and went silent. He hoped they hadn't been devoured like his last team.

"So… are you like special forces or something?" Takashi asked.

"Me? God no." Lee replied, "I'm just your regular British army bomb disposal expert." He replied and chuckled softly as he swerved to avoid a large cluster of the advancing dead.

"So why are the British here… in Tokonosu City?" She asked as the car lurched.

"Honestly… I have no idea… I assume its exterminate those wankers.." He said as he gestured to the horde of zombies they had just passed, "And if it is… I think we'll get them all." He chuckled as they continued to drive through the quiet streets.

After an hour of two of driving with questions being thrown by either party, Lee suddenly pulled the now, considerably bloody Mercedes into a gas station and stopped beside one of the fuel pumps.

"We're almost out of gas." The lance corporal stated as he climbed from the vehicle, taking the keys with him as he did so, the other two passengers disembarked from the vehicle as he did so.

Once he had left the blood soaked vehicle he noticed how it was a self-service pump, "I assume this thing won't accept pounds sterling?" He chuckled, as he held a fat wad of twenty pound notes in his right hand. "Anybody got any dosh?" He asked as he turned to Rei and Takashi.

"The money I have the only thing we're going to get out of this pump is fumes. "Takaski shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"You're the worst." Rei sighed and pouted softly. Lee Baron observed this game of verbal tennis closely.

"I'm sorry, okay! I guess Hisashi would have the cash!" Takashi snapped. The lance corporal turned away and rolled his eyes. Well shit. He sighed inwardly.

"Where did that come from? When did I ever compare you to Hisashi?" Rei retorted loudly.

"You said "I'm the worst." That means someone is the best, right?" Takashi shouted.

The lance corporal turned to them, "Look both of you, shut your bloody mouths! Is this really the time to have a domestic in the middle of the fucking street? If you want to get eaten alive, be my guest but I sure as shite don't." He barked, "Our objective is to get the fuck out of here, so if you want to survive, I suggest you help me find some fucking dosh." He replied, illiciting nods and sighs of "Sorry" From the pair of teenagers, "So Rei, do you have any money?" He continued.

"I kinda left my wallet in my bag." She looked away, her a slight blush forming on her face.

"Aw Jesus, and you're riding my ass?" Takashi stated and chuckled lightly.

"We could check the store..." Lee suggested, as he turned to the vacant store.

"Just wait here, Rei. Lee and I'll check the store. Scream if something happens." Takashi grabbed his baseball bat from the car. Lance Corporal Lee Baron drew his pistol and started to walk slowly to the store with Takashi.

Once they reached the small store, Lee crept to the edge of the glass door and slowly pushed it open, he peered into the darkness as he did so.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Takashi asked as he stood in the doorway.

Takashi walked over to the cash register, "It looks like the power's out…" He sighed as Lee grabbed a bottle of water from a shelf, earning a disapproving look from the schoolboy.

"What? I just spent 12 hours on a plane." He replied as he slowly opened it and started to gulp it down.

Takashi slammed the cash register with his bat, causing it to break and sending money flying across the floor.

"Money money money." The EOD expert chuckled as he grabbed a few of the still drifting bills from the air, while Takashi emptied the register.

A sudden scream echoed through the store, "On fuck." They murmured simultaneously. They both stood up, Lee drew his 44 magnum as he did so. He drew his knife.

"I've got the right flank." Lee whispered to Takashi, "You go left." Takashi ran out side, and to the left while the corporal charged to the right, combat knife in hand.

Takashi arrived to Rei's aid first and saw that she had been grabbed by a thicker looking man, who with a knife in hand was holding Rei prisoner. He pressed the knife into her neck. Lee drew his magnum but remained hidden behind a petrol pump, while it wasn't exactly the best cover, it was better than standing in the open like a plonker

Lee sighed inwardly, he knew he could never make a shot like that without killing them both, he kept himself to the shadows, so the man didn't panic at the sight of a fully armored soldier standing him down.

Takashi tried to reason with him but the man just prattled on about how his entire family had turned and how he had been forced to kill every single one of them.

Rei attempted to make a break for it, only to be pulled back by the man, who started to forcefully feel one of her large breasts, Rei moaned in pain and screamed for Takashi to help her.

After a few brief moment of negotiations. But it was as futile as trying to defeat a rampaging rhinoceros with a moldy banana. Takashi threw his bat to the floor and started to fill the car with gasoline. Once he was finished pumping the car full of gasoline, Takashi stepped forward. The man waved his knife wildly at Takashi.

The knife was now away from her neck. Lee smiled and fired a single 44. round at the man's hand. The bullet connected, the man's hand explode in a shower of gore and sent the knife and a couple of fingers flying. He screamed in agony.

Takashi charged forward and pressed his own revolver into the man's chest and fired. At that range, not even a complete imbecile like Kevo the Chav could have missed.

The man crumpled back, blood splattering across the white surface of the pump as he collapsed to the ground with a thick crunching sound.

Lee emerged from the shadows,his pistol still drawn, a faint scent of gunpowder wafted throughout the now quiet gas station. Takashi held Rei away from the now wounded would-be rapist, he knew Rei would've probably beaten him black and blue.

"Let's get out of here." Lee stated, his revolver still smoking. As hordes of the undead started to swarm in, the man's screams attracting them. Lee clambered back into the Black Mercedes as did Rei and Takashi.

The car slowly pulled away from the gas station, large swarms of the undead descended upon the would-be rapist, silencing him permanently.

* * *

From a nearby apartment building roof, Brixton's hooded saviour watched the rapist's defeat and ultimate demise at the hands pf the undead. Now, it was time for the Shadow Ferret to not only become the Savior of Brixton, but the savior of Tokonosu City as well. And hopefully erase any memory of his embarrassing viral video too. But first it was time to get off the roof of this building as he had been cornered up here by several of the bloating, rotting corpses that occupied the rest of the building. But first, he had to secure himself a weapon or two and get off the roof of this building without killing himself.

* * *

**Author's**** Notes**

The Shadow Ferret is now involved? Will any other characters from the Killing Floor universe appear in the story? Find out next time on "KF Tokonosu City"!

That is Chapter 3 complete for now, I may go back and edit it a bit more at a later date, but at this time chapter 4 is my priority. Please leave a review, if you'd like, just so I know that someone is reading my fiction and if you have an constructive criticisms, I'd love to hear them and try to take them on board or even if you have any questions you would like to ask me, feel free to leave it in an review as I will read them and respond to any queries. I'm not really sure when the next chapter will appear. That's all for my first Author's notes.

Thanks Everyone,

ThePunnyMan


End file.
